


Day 2: First Date

by CheshireJabberwock



Series: Oumota Week 2018 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oumota Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireJabberwock/pseuds/CheshireJabberwock
Summary: Kokichi and Kaito have their first date... IN SPAAAAAAAAACE. For Oumota Week 2018.





	Day 2: First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hope’s Peak verse, but a couple years post-graduation. 
> 
> For a 500-word ship fic I sure do spend a lot of time world-building the verse’s space progress OH WELL (I revisit this verse two more times this week so it’s relevant!!)
> 
> Warnings: mentions of sex

Day 2: First Date IN SPAAAAAAACE / ~~Birthday~~

 

“How,” Kaito said, incredulously, “did you manage to stow away on an unmanned shuttle into space?”

Kokichi’s grin spread wider. The aura of smug pride was so dense Kaito could practically taste it.

“Well,” he chirped, “first I brainwashed – ”

“Nevermind.” Kaito rolled his eyes. He knew the supreme leader so well now that he could tell when he was being spoonfed bullshit within five words or less. “Just get in here already.”

He helped Kokichi climb out of the shuttle’s hatch – trickier in zero gravity than on Earth – and watched with resigned amusement as the smaller man literally bounced off the walls, cackling with glee.

“If I get fired for this, I’m dumping you,” Kaito huffed.

“You won’t get fired!” Kokichi pouted, even though they both knew it was an empty threat. “You’re the former Ultimate Astronaut. They’d have to send seven people out here to do what you can do by yourself. It’s too expensive to bother with. Besides, you didn’t know I was coming until I got here! What’re they gonna say, that you should’ve tossed me out the airlock? Put all your time-sensitive, important work on hold so you could rush the shuttle back in twelve hours instead of two days? Puh- _leeez!_ ”

The most irritating thing about Kokichi, Kaito decided, was how often he was right. With every space program concentrating most of their time and money on the Lunar Colony, a new and improved space station, and crafting commercial space shuttles, shenanigans aboard the soon-to-be-decommissioned ISS would be little more than an amusing headline back on Earth.

“Whatever,” Kaito grumbled, and then grinned. He pulled Kokichi into a bear hug, startling out an indignant squawk. “Missed you, dumbass.”

“Missed you too, idiot,” Kokichi snickered, and they kissed.

Kokichi floated around behind Kaito as if he’d been moving in zero-G all his life. His arms draped around Kaito’s shoulders, and he nuzzled at the astronaut’s goatee. “C’mon, gimme a tour! I wanna see what you’ve been up to for the last three months.”

“Alright, alright.” Kaito shook his head. He probably shouldn’t indulge Kokichi’s whims as often as he did, but it kept life interesting, that was for sure. Besides, three months was a long time to be out of contact with his boyfriend, and it’d be at least another six before the ISS was decommissioned and Kaito got his transfer to the Lunar Colony.

Kaito gave Kokichi as much of a tour as he could, given the limited human-habitable room on the ISS. Kokichi insisted on giving zero-G sex a try (it was clumsy and messy and provoked more laughter than moans), and then they cuddled as they watched the Earth-viewing screens.

“Earth is beautiful from space, isn’t it?” Kaito sighed with contentment. Kokichi gave a noncommittal hum against his collarbone. Kaito frowned. “C’mon, _nobody_ could argue with that.”

“It’s nice scenery.” Kokichi shrugged. He tilted a smirk up at Kaito. “But I’d rather look at you.”

Heat flooded Kaito’s cheeks. Here they were, adults in space, who had just _fucked in zero-G_ , and Kokichi _still_ managed to make him feel like a giddy schoolboy with corny compliments. He didn’t even _sound_ sincere.

But Kaito could tell when Kokichi was being genuine, even when his boyfriend tried to present it as a lie.

“Dumbass,” Kaito grumbled, looking away.

Kokichi just laughed, and snuggled in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wibbled on writing more for this but if all of my Oumota week stuff was 2k+ I’d never have gotten it all done in time. 8’)


End file.
